ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2016/April
April 2 Club Skirts: Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 002.jpg 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 001.jpg 4-2-16 2016 Dinah Shore Weekend Pool Party in Palm Springs 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Azzedine Alaïa and sunglasses by Saint Laurent. April 3 Variety Studio: Actors on Actors :Main articles: Variety Studio: Actors on Actors, Bryce Duffy 4-3-16 Actors on Actors Interview 001.jpg|Interview 4-3-16 Bryce Duffy 003.jpg|Photoshoot 4-3-16 Bryce Duffy 001.jpg 4-3-16 Bryce Duffy 006.jpg 4-3-16 Variety BTS Photoshoot 001.jpg Photoshoot for Variety 002.png Photoshoot for Variety 001.png :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexis Mabille, sunglasses by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. April 4 Arriving at Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 4-4-16 Arriving at Epione Cosmetic Dermatology Center in Beverly Hills 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Christopher Kane and pumps by Ganor Dominic. Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education Award Luncheon at Ron Burkle's Green Acres Home in BH Performance :Set list: #"La Vie en Rose" 4-4-16 Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Speech 4-4-16 Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education in Beverly Hills 002.jpg Backstage 4-4-16 Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education in Beverly Hills 003.jpg 4-4-16 Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education in Beverly Hills 004.jpg April 5 Instagram Twitter :"Thank you so much @iHeartRadio for this awesome award! @Diane_Warren @thehuntinground and I are so happy!❤️" 4-5-16 Twitter 001.jpg At Village Studios in West Hollywood 4-5-16 At Village Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt and coat by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. April 6 Instagram :"My man. ✌��✌��" 4-5-16 At Village Studios in West Hollywood 001.jpg April 7 Instagram :"Miss u Dono. ��������" 4-7-16 Instagram 001.jpg "It's On Us" Campaign: University Nevada at Cox Pavilion in Las Vegas :Set list: #"Til it Happens to You" 4-7-16 Sexual Assault Prevention Rally in Las Vegas 001.jpg 4-7-16 Sexual Assault Prevention Rally in Las Vegas 002.jpg 4-7-16 Sexual Assault Prevention Rally in Las Vegas 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom leather jacket, trousers and shoes by Balmain, a paperclip stud earring by Lauren Klassen and sunglasses by Bob Sdrunk. April 9 Instagram :"Happy Saturday" 4-9-16 Instagram 001.jpg April 12 Instagram :"Come in real close and whisper to me all your secrets" 4-12-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"The 4 C's of my day Country Cloves Continental C����nt" 4-12-16 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a jacket and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. April 13 Instagram 4-13-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt, a coat, shoes and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. Parker Institute Foundation for Cancer inmunotherapy in LA :Set list: #"New York, New York" #"Call Me Irresponsible" #"La Vie en Rose" #"Let's Face the Music and Dance" #"Little Coquette" #"You and I" #"Bad Romance" 4-13-16 Parker Institute Foundation in LA 001.jpg 4-13-16 Parker Institute Foundation in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Yanina and jewelry by Sutra, Yoko and Maxior. April 14 Instagram :"�� last night @iammarkronson" 4-14-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 4-14-16 Instagram 003.jpg April 15 Twitter :"''This makes me so happy! Fly ure freak flag grandma u still got it! ����❤️��" Instagram :"@samantharonson 11 am PST on Beats 1 LA" 4-15-16 Instagram 001.jpg April 16 Broken Oar Marina Bar & Grill in Port Barrington 4-16-16 At Broken Oar Marina Bar & Grill in Port Barrington 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans and shoes by Saint Laurent and a helmet by Shark. April 17 Instagram April 19 Twitter :"Proud to be a New Yorker and to support @HillaryClinton! Make sure you vote before the polls close tonight: http://hrc.io/Locate ����" George Condo's: “Entrance to the Void” Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 001.jpg 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 002.jpg 4-19-16 At George Condo's Exhibition at Sprüth Magers Gallery in LA 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt, a coat and a headband by Saint Laurent and shoes by Robert Wun. Lykke Li's Yola Mezcal House Party in LA 4-19-16 At Lykke Li's Yola Mezcal House Party in Hollywood 001.jpg 4-19-16 At Lykke Li's Yola Mezcal House Party in Hollywood 002.jpg Elliot Ross / Brantley Gutierrez 4-19-16 Elliot Ross 001.jpg 4-19-16 Elliot Ross 002.jpg 4-19-16 Brantley Gutierrez 001.jpg 4-19-16 Brantley Gutierrez 002.jpg Arriving at Sunset Tower Hotel in LA 04-19-2016 To The Hotel Sunset Tower, Los Angeles, CA 001.jpg April 20 Instagram :"Are u sure I should wear this tiara? "SHUT UP COURTNEY ❤️ YOU'RE LATE for work" �� thank u @samantharonson for the �� and ��" 4-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg Miike Snow Concert at Fonda Theatre in Hollywood April 21 Instagram :"Miike Snow. Boys ��ing with music ❤️��������." 4-21-16 Instagram 001.jpg April 22 At a Supermarket in Chicago 4-22-16 At a Supermarket in Chicago 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pants, a necklace and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. April 23 Twitter :"Gonna miss u man, thank u 4 all u gave to music ���� and the world ��������http://www.jukebo.com/prince/music-clip,sign-o-the-times,surlu.html …" :""Some say a man ain't truly happy, til' a man truly dies. Oh why?" -Prince��" April 24 Instagram Twitter :"I tend to believe that when we die our souls hover for at least a moment if not longer before… https://www.instagram.com/p/BElQl_fJFAC/" :""A new command I give you: Love one another. As I have loved you, so you must love one another."… https://www.instagram.com/p/BEmHtx6JFEZ/" April 26 SnapChat 4-26-16 SnapChat 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Saint Laurent and a necklace by Givenchy. April 27 Instagram :"Wednesday Friendsday ✌��️��" 4-27-16 Instagram 001.jpg April 28 Instagram :"LIT spice ��" 4-28-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears trousers by Christian Cowan-Sanluis, a jacket by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. :"Bambino is here @antmundo legs to walk and thoughts to fly ������" 4-28-16 Instagram 002.jpg April 29 Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA Arrival 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 002.jpg 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 003.jpg 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 004.jpg 4-29-16 Arriving at Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a jacket, shoes and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and a helmet by Harley Davidson. Leaving 4-29-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg Out and about in LA 4-29-16 Out and about in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt and sunglasses by Saint Laurent. Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion